uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs
This page lists my favourite songs of all time and per year. For other charts and info about my songs, see User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Charts. Also see the upcoming Hotchoc26's List of Songs blog post, my favourite Video Game Soundtracks and my non-MP3 songs. On 13/09/2014, the new 2014 week layout was introduced. The previous update before 13/09/2014, and then every 2 weeks on Saturday were marked as 'update weeks' in which the charts are updated. Songs in the Up Next or Last Added section on the Hotchoc26's List of Songs blog post are not added to the 2014 section until the two Saturdays after the previous chart update. There will be a 'preview debut' position for each before its official placement into the chart. Note: This page is currently under construction. Notes *Most of the data is correct up to 20/09/2014. *Before I first set up my iTunes, I already had 296 songs added on 08/10/2012 (orange). *The Date added column denotes the date the song was added to my iTunes library. *The Year column denotes when the single debuted in the chart, was officially released in the UK, or when the song's album was released. Songs are not repeated in more than one year. *All period charts (all time, yearly etc.), when complete, will be made of a top 100, with an Overflow Chart of a top 50 or 100, which are listed in no particular order. Note that not all periods have as many as 40 or 100 songs. For example, if a period had 99 songs, it would not have an Overflow Chart, but if it had 101 or 151 songs, it would have a top 150 or 200 chart. *'I currently have a total of 930 songs as of 20/09/2014.' All time I have decided to include all 5 star rated songs to this list. Total: TBA Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart. *Aqua (iTunes plays): The most plays in iTunes for this chart (I Could Be The One (Nicktim) (32)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. *Aqua (Year): The newest songs on this chart. *Orange (Year): The oldest song on this chart. TBA 1987-2008 Total songs: 26 Note: This period does not have an Overflow Chart due to the list being only 23 positions long. Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (Blue (Da Ba Dee)). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. *Aqua (Year): The newest songs on this chart (2008). *Orange (Year): The oldest song on this chart (Never Gonna Give You Up (1987)). 2009 Total songs: 27 Note: This period does not have an Overflow Chart due to the list being only 26 positions long. Key *Orange (Date added): 08/10/2012, when I set up my iTunes I already had 296 songs. *Aqua (Date added): The most recently added songs on this chart (Hey Soul Sister). *Aqua (Peak): The highest peaking songs on this chart. 2010 Total songs: 81 Note: This period does not have an Overflow Chart due to the list being less than 100 positions long. #hello seattle (remix) #written in the stars #enchanted #miami 2 ibiza #umbrella beach #won't go quietly #middledistancerunner #good times #dj got us fallin' in love #down #wonderman #break your heart #take that #bonkers #club can't handle me #who's that chick #firework #vanilla twilight #replay #like a g6 #sexy chick #what's my name #airplanes #love the way you lie (part ii) #eyes wide shut #for the first time #hot n cold #so addicted #i need you tonight #dynamite #the tip of the iceberg #let the sunshine #just the way you are (amazing) #all about us #in my head #deja vu #dirty talk #memories #e.t. #pyramid #buzzin' #love the way you lie #rock that body #just be good to green #super bass #in my system #higher #one (your name) #say my name #the sky's the limit #kickstarts #goodbye #friend #the time (dirty bit) #solo #i just had sex #break my bank #there you are #time machine #two lives #magic #butterfly wings #bulletproof #rule the world #la la la #my girl #feel it #you need me, i don't need you #misery #not giving up on love #billionaire #last ones standing #gold dust #island girl #nothin' on you #garden party #OK #captains and cruiseships #so big 2011 Total songs: 121 TBA Overflow Chart TBA 2012 Total songs: 246 TBA Overflow Chart TBA 2013 Total songs: 222 Note that Internet Friends (VIP Mix) has not yet been placed in the chart below, but is included in the count above. The original from 2012 has been replaced with the remix. Because I never made my 2012 chart before the replacement of Internet Friends, it never had a previous position in the 2012 chart. Last update: 07-08/10/2014. (previously non-dated). Key *Yellow (#): Tied positions *Aqua (Peak): Number ones *Red (Peak): Non-charting singles *(): Last edit position Chart Overflow These 100 songs act as an extension to my Top 100 2013 songs. Bold songs are rated 3+. #(97) Story Of My Life - One Direction (Peak: 2) (4 Stars) #(101) Juliet - Lawson (Peak: 3) (4 Stars) #(102) Live It Up - Owl City (4 Stars) #(103) Hope There's Someone - Avicii (4 Stars) #(106) On My Way - Charlie Brown (Peak: 7) (4 Stars) #(111) The Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna (Peak: 1) (4 Stars) #(130) Applause - Lady Gaga (Peak: 5) (4 Stars) #(104) One Voice - David Guetta ft. Mikky Ekko (4 Stars) #(105) Reload - Wiley ft. Chip & Ms D (Peak: 7) (4 Stars) #(123) What About Us - The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul (Peak: 1) #(113) Love This Town - Dizzee Rascal ft. Teddy Sky (Peak: 35) #(157) Alive - Chase & Status ft. Jacob Banks (Peak: 21) #(122) Trumpets - Jason Derulo (Peak: 4) #(108) Galaxies/Flashback/Makes Me Wonder (Mashup) - Owl City ft. Calvin Harris & Maroon 5 #(109) Booyah - Showtek (Peak: 5) #(125) Burn - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 1) #(119) Legacy (Save My Life) - Nicky Romero & Krewella #(114) Ready Or Not - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 7) #(112) Brokenhearted - Lawson (Peak: 6) #(116) Hard Out Here - Lily Allen (Peak: 9) #(115) Girls - The 1975 (Peak: 45) #(148) Lived A Lie - You Me At Six (Peak: 11) #(107) thatPOWER - will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber (Peak: 2) #(117) Higher (Free) - All About She (Peak: 20) #(118) Three Million (Your Love Is So Amazing) - Avicii #(120) Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 157) #(126) Not A Saint - Vato Gonzales vs Lethal Bizzle & Donae'o (Peak: 20) #(121) R U Crazy - Conor Maynard (Peak: 4) #(127) Treasure - Bruno Mars (Peak: 12) #(141) Show Me - Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown (Peak: 35) #(152) Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton (Peak: 3) #(128) Riptide - Vance Joy (Peak: 10) #(129) Afterglow - Wilkinson (Peak: 8) #(131) Perfect Replacement - Example (Peak: 46) #(132) Children Of The Sun - Tinie Tempah ft. John Martin (Peak: 6) #(162) Wild - Jessie J ft. Big Sean & Dizzee Rascal (Peak: 5) #(142) Marry Me - Jason Derulo (Peak: 52) #(144) Started From The Bottom - Drake (Peak: 25) #(133) La La La - Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith (Peak: 1) #(134) The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) - Ylvis (Peak: 17) #(135) Love More - Chris Brown ft. Nicki Minaj (Peak: 32) #(Up) Unconditionally - Katy Perry (Peak: 25) #(143) Reload - Sebastian Ingrosso, Tommy Trash & John Martin (Peak: 3) #(150) Under Control - Calvin Harris & Alesso ft. Hurts (Peak: 1) #(136) HeadBand - B.o.B ft. 2 Chainz #(137) LRAD - Knife Party (Peak: 121) #(145) Same Love - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert (Peak: 6) #(156) We Own The Night - The Wanted (Peak: 10) #(166) Lighters (The One) - Gabz (Peak: 6) #(159) Everything You Never Had (We Had It All) - Breach ft. Andreya Triana (Peak: 9) #(161) Boom Boom (Heartbeat) - Ray Foxx ft. Rachel K Collier (Peak: 12) #(138) F For You - Disclosure (Peak: 20) #(139) What A Night - Loveable Rogues (Peak: 8) #(140) Sail - AWOLNATION (Peak: 17) #(146) Love is On The Radio - McFly (Peak: 6) #(153) Dumb - Tich (Peak: 23) #(147) Little Me - Little Mix (Peak: 16) #(154) Let It Roll - Flo Rida (Peak: 18) #(155) When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars (Peak: 2) #(164) I Hope You Think Of Me - Owl City #(165) Skip To The Good Bit - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 16) #(167) What Now - Rihanna (Peak: 21) #(149) Waiting All Night - Rudimental ft. Ella Eyre (Peak: 1) #(151) It's OK - Tinie Tempah ft. Labrinth (Peak: 180) #(168) Thunder - Jessie J (Peak: 18) #(174) Gentleman - The Saturdays (Peak: 14) #(158) Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran (Peak: 7) #(163) Falling - HAIM (Peak: 30) #(160) Army Of Two - Olly Murs (Peak: 12) #(169) Panic Cord - Gabrielle Aplin (Peak: 17) #(170) Eat Sleep Rave Repeat - Fatboy Slim & Riva Starr ft. Beardyman (Peak: 3) #(171) Happy - Pharrell Williams (Peak: 1) #(187) Grow Old With Me - Tom Odell (Peak: 46) #(173) Royals - Lorde (Peak: 1) #(175) Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. JAY Z (Peak: 3) #(176) Lost Generation - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 6) #(177) IOU - Dappy (Peak: 163) #(178) Atlas - Coldplay (Peak: 12) #(179) Get Like Me - Nelly ft. Pharrell Williams & Nicki Minaj (Peak: 19) #(180) Hey Anna - Owl City #(181) YOLO - The Lonely Island ft. Adam Levine & Kendrick Lamar (Peak: 77) #(182) Thursday - Pet Shop Boys ft. Example (Peak: 66) #(183) Obsession - Tich (Peak: 56) #(186) High School - Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne (Peak: 31) #(Up) Made In The USA - Demi Lovato (Peak: 89) #(184) Saturday - Rebecca Black & Dave Days #(185) Beat It - Sean Kingston ft. Chris Brown & Wiz Khalifa (Peak: 115) #(188) That's My Jam - Relient K ft. Owl City #(191) The Wire - HAIM (Peak: 16) #(189) Crazy Kids - Ke$ha ft. will.i.am (I have the Pitbull version) (Peak: 27) #(Up) Feel This Moment - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera (Peak: 5) #(195) You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You - James Arthur (Peak: 2) #(Up) Learn To Love Again - Lawson (Peak: 13) #(190) C'Mon - Ke$ha (Peak: 70) #(192) Billion Lights - JLS (Peak: 19) #(Up) Holes - Passenger (Peak: 92) #(194) True Love - P!nk ft. Lily Allen (Peak: 16) #(198) Jack - Breach (Peak: 9) #(196) My Life - 50 Cent ft. Adam Levine & Eminem (Peak: 2) #(193) Can We Dance - The Vamps (Peak: 2) Non-Top 200 Songs Total: 22 These songs didn't reach my top 200 2013 songs, and are listed in alphabetical order: *Beautiful Life - Union J (Peak: 8) *Bonfire Heart - James Blunt (Peak: 4) *Count On Me - Chase & Status ft. Moko (Peak: 3) *Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys (Peak: 11) *Don't Think They Know - Chris Brown ft. Aaliyah (Peak: 94) *Earthquake - DJ Fresh vs Diplo ft. Dominique Young Unique (Peak: 4) *Fine China - Chris Brown (Peak: 23) *Free - Rudimental ft. Emeli Sande (Peak: 26) *Goin' Crazy - Dizzee Rascal ft. Robbie Williams (Peak: 5) *How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 3) *Love Somebody - Maroon 5 *More Than Friends - Inna ft. Daddy Yankee *(197) Only For Tonight - DJ Zinc ft. Sasha Keable (Peak: 83) *(199) Please Don't Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin (Peak: 6) *Right Place Right Time - Olly Murs (Peak: 27) *Shine Your Way - Owl City ft. Yuna *Somewhere Only We Know - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) *Soundbwoy - Stylo G (Peak: 18) *SuperLove - Charli XCX (Peak: 62) *That's Classic - Rizzle Kicks *Workout - Andy C (Peak: 188) *You Know You Like It - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 39) 2014 Total songs: 21 Note that Do It All Over Again and I Wish were previously in the 2013 chart at 172 and 124 until 08/10/2014 when I realised they were released or charted in 2014. Key Red (Peak): Non-charting Aqua (#): Tied positions Yellow (Peak): Number ones Aqua (Date added): Latest additions ^ = climbers v = fallers star = new to chart R = re-entry to top 100 Stats Top 100 Highest Climber: Lionhearted by Porter Robinson ft. Urban Cone (up 10 from 76 to 66) Top 100 Biggest Faller: Way We Are by Kove ft. Melissa Steel (down 5 from 95 to 11) Highest top 100 entry from 101-200: Lovers On The Sun by David Guetta ft. Sam Martin (101 to 98) Highest new entry: Thank You by MKTO (58) Biggest top 100 dropout: Wiggle by Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg (97 to 117) Biggest climb in 101-200: Biggest fall in 101-200: Climbers: 6+2=8 Fallers: 41+76=117 New entries: 28 Top 100 new entries from 101-200: 2 Top 100 re-entries: 0 Top 100 dropouts: 5 Non-movers: 47 Overflow Chart All songs up to 132 are 3+ rating. Bold last week positions are climbers, underlined are fallers and the number in [] is my peak for that song. #(93) Touch - Shift K3Y (Peak: 3) 23/04/2014 #'(120)' Afire Love - Ed Sheeran 08/07/2014 #(96) Stronger Than Ever - Raleigh Richie 20/05/2014 #(NEW) Blame - Calvin Harris ft. John Newman (Peak: 1) [20/09/2014] #(94) [] Human - Christina Perri (Peak: 14) 06/05/2014 #(98) 70 You & I - One Direction (Peak: 19) 20/05/2014 #(102) [] You Make Me (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 5) 14/06/2014 #(103) [] Gecko (Overdrive) - Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #(NEW) 106 Scars For Life - Alesso ft. Ryan Tedder [20/09/2014] #(107) [] Calling All Hearts - Robin Thicke ft. Jessie J & Robin Thicke (Peak: 6) 23/04/2014 #(NEW) 107 I Know - Shift K3Y (Peak: 25) [20/09/2014] #(104) [] Ghost - Ella Henderson (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #'(117)' [] Sirens - Cher Lloyd (Peak: 41) 10/08/2014 #(NEW) 109 10 Million People - Example [20/09/2014] #(NEW) 110 California - Amelia Lily (Peak: 83) [20/09/2014] #(NEW) 116 Do It All Over Again - Elyar Fox (Peak: 5) 06/05/2014 #(112) [] Satisfy - Nero (Peak: 50) 20/05/2014 #(97) 67 Wiggle - Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg (Peak: 8) 20/05/2014 #(105) [] Wake Me Up (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 1) 09/07/2014 #(NEW) 114 Don't You Dare - Taio Cruz [20/09/2014] #(NEW) 117 Angel In Blue Jeans - Train (Peak: 58) [27/09/2014] #(106) [] Up All Night - Owl City 19/07/2014 #(110) [] You Know The Words - Wiley 09/07/2014 #(108) [] The Man - Aloe Blacc (Peak: 1) 23/04/2014 #(NEW) 118 Feel Your Love - Le Youth (Peak: 146) [20/09/2014] #(113) [] Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora (Peak: 4) 20/05/2014 #(NEW) 120 Glow - Ella Henderson (Peak: 7) [20/09/2014] #(111) [] Magic - Coldplay (Peak: 10) 14/06/2014 #(NEW) 125 Ugly Heart - G.R.L. (Peak: 11) [27/09/2014] #(NEW) 124 Shower - Becky G (Peak: 80) [20/09/2014] #(NEW) 126 Break The Rules - Charli XCX [27/09/2014] #(114) [] Rude - MAGIC! (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(124) [] Home - Leah McFall ft. will.i.am (Peak: 56) 10/08/2014] #(122) [] Chasing The Sun - Sara Bareilles 19/07/2014 #(115) [] Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd (Peak: 92) 14/06/2014 #(125) [] Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(123) [] Wild Heart - The Vamps (Peak: 3) 05/02/2014 #(NEW) 129 No Mediocre - T.I. ft. Iggy Azalea (Peak: 49) [20/09/2014] #(119) [] Shot Me Down - David Guetta ft. Skylar Grey (Peak: 4) 20/05/2014 #(116) [] It's On Again - Alicia Keys ft. Kendrick Lamar (Peak: 31) 20/05/2014 #(NEW) 128 Boom Clap - Charli XCX (Peak: 6) [20/09/2014] #(NEW) 142 I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. T.I. (Peak: 160) 10/08/2014 #(126) [] Half Light - Wilkinson ft. Tom Cane (Peak: 25) 20/05/2014 #(129) [] Hideaway - Kiezsa (Peak: 1) 06/05/2014 #(130) [] Right Here - Jess Glynne (Peak: 6) 19/07/2014 #(127) [] Shake That - Dansson & Marlon Hoffstadt (Peak: 46) 06/05/2014 #(NEW) 139 Walking With Elephants - Ten Walls (Peak: 6) [20/09/2014] #(131) [] Don't - Ed Sheeran (Peak: 11) 19/07/2014 #(128) [] Let Go For Tonight - Foxes (Peak: 7) 06/05/2014 #(134) [] Arrows - Fences ft. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis 10/08/2014 #(136) [] Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith (Peak: 6) 08/07/2014 #(NEW) 143 Superheroes - The Script (Peak: 3) [20/09/2014] #(137) [] Burning Gold - Christina Perri 10/08/2014 #(NEW) 148 Comeback - Ella Eyre (Peak: 12) [27/09/2014] #(NEW) 148 Changing - Sigma ft. Paloma Faith (Peak: 1) [27/09/2014] #(NEW) 141 Maps - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) [20/09/2014] #(NEW) 141 It Was Always You - Maroon 5 (Peak: 40) [20/09/2014] #(NEW) 138 Curious - Ray Foxx ft. Rachel K Kollier [20/09/2014] #(121) [] Tonight (We Live Forever) - Union J (Peak: 9) 19/07/2014 #(138) [] Faded - ZHU (Peak: 3) 10/08/2014 #(109) [] MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull (Peak: 34) 08/07/2014 #(147) [] Real Girls Eat Cake - The Janoskians (Peak: 37) 20/05/2014 #(132) [] Last Night - The Vamps (Peak: 2) 20/05/2014 #(133) [] Pills N Potions - Nicki Minaj (Peak: 31) 19/07/2014 #(NEW) 159 Days With You - Snakeships ft. Sinead Harnett [27/09/2014] #(142) [] Stolen Dance - Milky Chance (Peak: 26) 19/07/2014 #(NEW) 150 Lullaby - Professor Green ft. Tori Kelly (Peak: 4) [20/09/2014] #(135) [] Not A Bad Thing - Justin Timberlake (Peak: 21) 20/05/2014 #(139) [] Kisses For Breakfast - Melissa Steel ft. Popcaan (Peak: 10) TBA #(NEW) 152 Lay Me Down - Pixie Lott (Peak: 114) [20/09/2014] #(143) [] Dangerous Love - Fuse ODG ft. Sean Paul (Peak: 3) 08/07/2014 #(140) [] Too Close - Wilkinson ft. Detour City (Peak: 55) 20/03/2014 #(NEW) 158 One Day (Vandaag) - Bakermat (Peak: 15) [20/09/2014] #(144) [] Ready For Your Love - Gorgon City ft. MNEK (Peak: 4) 05/02/2014 #(141) [] Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson & Justin Timberlake (Peak: 8) 08/07/2014 #(146) [] Stupid Love - Jason Derulo (Peak: 52) 23/04/2014 #(148) [] Bad - David Guetta & Showtek ft. Vassy (Peak: 22) 20/05/2014 #(149) [] Come Over - Clean Bandit ft. Stylo G (Peak: 45) 10/08/2014 #(153) [] She Looks So Perfect - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Peak: 1) 20/05/2014 #(150) [] The Edge - Tonight Alive 09/07/2014 #(159) [] This Is How We Do - Katy Perry (Peak: 33) 10/08/2014 #(145) [] Down On My Luck - Vic Mensa (Peak: 37) 10/08/2014 #(154) [] Wild Wild Love - Pitbull ft. G.R.L. (Peak: 6) 20/05/2014 #(152) [] Holding Onto Heaven - Foxes (Peak: 14) 08/07/2014 #(156) [] Here For You - Gorgon City ft. Laura Welsh (Peak: 7) 08/07/2014 #(158) [] Chandelier - Sia (Peak: 6) 19/07/2014 #(161) [] One More Day (Stay With Me) - Example (Peak: 4) 14/06/2014 #(155) [] Heart And Soul - Twin Atlantic (Peak: 17) 14/06/2014 #(160) [] Everybody Is In The Place - Hardwell (Peak: 59) #(151) [] Hey Brother (Avicii by Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 2) 08/07/2014 #(164) [] Wizard - Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway (Peak: 7) #(165) [] Close - Sub Focus ft. MNEK (Peak: 174) #(168) [] Nasty - Pixie Lott (Peak: 9) #(166) [] Headlights - Eminem ft. Nate Ruess (Peak: 66) 10/08/2014 #(157) [] Solo Dancing - Indiana (Peak: 14) 14/06/2014 #(163) [] Extraordinary - Clean Bandit ft. Sharma Bass (Peak: 5) 14/06/2014 #(167) [] All Of Me - John Legend (Peak: 2) #(169) [] Settle Down - The 1975 (Peak: 68) #(171) [] Marilyn Monroe - Pharrell Williams (Peak: 25) #(172) [] Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 9) Non-Top 200 Songs Total: 11 Songs from 2014 which didn't make the Top 200. These are only listed alphabetically. *(174) [] Always (Route 94 Remix) - MK ft. Alana (Peak: 12) 08/07/2014 *(179) [] Blk & Blu - Chase & Status ft. Ed Thomas (Peak: 48) *(178) [] Children Of The Universe - Molly (Peak: 23) *(180) [] Everything Is AWESOME!!! - Tegan & Sara ft. The Lonely Island (Peak: 17) *(175) [] Home - Naughty Boy ft. SAM ROMANS (Peak: 45) 10/08/2014 *(170) [] Let It Go - Idina Menzel (Peak: 11) *(176) [] Million Pound Girl (Badder Than Bad) - Fuse ODG (Peak: .5) *(181) [] Money On My Mind - (Peak: 1) *(177) [] Proper Moist - Dapper Laughs (Peak: 15) *(162) [] Show Me - DJ Zinc (Peak: 167) 19/07/2014 *(173) [] Word Up - Little Mix (Peak: 6) Favourite Number Ones Overall Total songs: 137 #I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero (1 week) #Changed The Way Kiss Me - Example (2 weeks) #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin (1 week) #Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner (1 week) #Stay Awake - Example (1 week) #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo (1 week) #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams (4 weeks) #Fireflies - Owl City (3 weeks) #Candy - Robbie Williams (2 weeks) #Wake Me Up - Avicii (3 weeks) 1 Week Total songs: 82 #I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner #Stay Awake - Example #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo #Sweet Nothing - Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Call My Name - Cheryl Cole #Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia #Gangnam Style - PSY 2 Weeks Total songs: 29 #Candy - Robbie Williams #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #Changed The Way You Kiss Me - Example #R.I.P. - Rita Ora ft. Tinie Tempah #Bonkers - Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden #Just The Way You Are (Amazing) - Bruno Mars #I'm Not Alone - Calvin Harris #Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz #Pass Out - Tinie Tempah 3 Weeks Total songs: 13 #Wake Me Up - Avicii #Number 1 - Tinchy Stryder ft. N Dubz #Fireflies - Owl City #Good Times - Roll Deep #Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz ft. Ludacris #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Mirrors - Justin Timberlake #Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 #Impossible - James Arthur #Give Me Everything (Tonight) - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer 4 Weeks Total songs: 7 #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock #Dance Wiv Me - Dizzee Rascal ft. Calvin Harris & Chrome #Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne 5 Weeks Total songs: 4 #Now You're Gone - Bashunter ft. DJ Mental Theo's Bazzheadz #Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley #Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye ft. Kimbra #Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke ft. T.I. & Pharrell Williams 6 Weeks Total songs: 2 Note: I do not currently have any songs which have been #1 for 7 or more weeks. #We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris #Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas Top 10 Songs which peaked at 2 Total: 54 #Pjanoo - Eric Prydz #Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo #Better Off Alone - Alice Deejay #Hey Brother - Avicii #Rockstar - Dappy #White Noise - Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge #Mama Do The Hump - Rizzle Kicks #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Alone Again - Alyssa Reid ft. P. Reign #All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter Top 10 Songs which peaked at 3 Total songs: 43 #Down - Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne #I Cry - Flo Rida #Euphoria - Loreen #Let The Sunshine - Labrinth #Bang Bang - will.i.am #Kickstarts - Example #Live While We're Young - One Direction #Where Them Girls At - David Guetta ft. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj #Move - Little Mix #Heart Attack - Demi Lovato Top 10 Songs which peaked at 4 Total songs: 36 #Last Time (Knife Party Remix) - Labrinth #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #TiK ToK - Ke$ha #Stereo Love - Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina #Miami 2 Ibiza - Sweidhs House Mafia vs Tinie Tempah #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift #Wild Ones - Flo Rida ft. Sia #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #For The First Time - The Script #Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey vs Cedric Gervais Top 10 Songs which peaked at 5 Total songs: 30 #Spaceship - Tinchy Stryder & Dappy #Like A G6 - Far East Movement ft. Dev #Drinking From The Bottle - Calvin Harris ft. Tinie Tempah #You Make Me - Avicii #Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen #Dear Darlin' - Olly Murs #Just Be Good To Green - Professor Green ft. Lily Allen #LaserLight - Jessie J ft. David Guetta #Applause - Lady Gaga #Lego House - Ed Sheeran Top 10 Songs which peaked at 6-10 Total songs: 128 #Language - Porter Robinson (Peak: 9) #This Is What It Feels Like - Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie (Peak: 6) #Won't Go Quietly - Example (Peak: 6) #Play Hard - David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo & Akon (Peak: 6) #DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher ft. Pitbull (Peak: 7) #Thinking About You - Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marar (Peak: 8) #Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher (Peak: 6) #Beautiful - Akon ft. Kardinal Offishall & Colby O'Donis (Peak: 8) #The Power - DJ Fresh ft. Dizzee Rascal (Peak: 6) #A Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay (Peak: 9) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 11-20 Total songs: 123 #The Feeling - DJ Fresh ft. RaVaughn (Peak: 13) #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia (Peak: 13) #Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai (Peak: 20) #212 - Azealia Banks (Peak: 12) #Turn It Around - Sub Focus ft. Kele (Peak: 14) #Wonderman - Tinie Tempah ft. Ellie Goulding (Peak: 12) #Hello - Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette (Peak: 13) #Demons - Imagine Dragons (Peak: 13) #I Can Only Imagine - David Guetta ft. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne (Peak: 18) #Attracting Flies - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 17) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 21-40 Total songs: 106 #Bangarang - Skrillex ft. Sirah (Peak: 24) #Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue (Peak: 24) #Silhouettes - Avicii (Peak: 22) #The Night Out (Madeon Remix) - Martin Solveig (Peak: 36) #Party Over - Amelia Lily (Peak: 40) #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 33) #C O O L - Le Youth (Peak: 26) #Like Home - Nicky Romero & NERVO (Peak: 33) #Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes (Peak: 27) #Out The Blue - Sub Focus ft. Alice Gold (Peak: 23) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 41-75 Total songs: 51 #Power Glove - Knife Party (Peak: 43) #Bonfire - Knife Party (Peak: 45) #X You - Avicii (Peak: 47) #Make It Bun Dem - Skrillex & Damian 'Jr Gong' Marley (Peak: 58) #Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) - MONSTA (Peak: 48) #Wild For The Night - A$AP Rocky ft. Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam (Peak: 43) #Daylight - Maroon 5 (Peak: 63) #Brave - Sara Bareilles (Peak: 48) #Liberate - Eric Prydz (Peak: 71) #Deja Vu - Inna ft. Bob Taylor (Peak: 60) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 76-100 Total songs: 24 #We Interrupt This Program - Coburn (Peak: 81) #Internet Friends - Knife Party (Peak: 83) #Holdin' On (Skrillex & Nero Remix) - MONSTA (Peak: 86) #Centipede - Knife Party (Peak: 86) #Mermaid - Train (Peak: 93) #Crank It Up - David Guetta ft. Akon (Peak: 96) #Vanilla Twililight - Owl City (Peak: 94) #Millionaires - The Script (Peak: 91) #Save My Night - Armin Van Buuren (Peak: 85) #Two Lives - Example (Peak: 84) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 101-150 Total songs: 16 #Umbrella Beach - Owl City (Peak: 110) #Repeat - David Guetta ft. Jessie J (Peak: 108) #Years - Alesso ft. Matthew Koma (Peak: 109) #Freedom - Nicki Minaj (Peak: 107) #Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites - Skrillex (Peak: 143) #Loving You Is Easy - Union J (Peak: 143) #EDM Death Machine - Knife Party (Peak: 130) #Big In Japan - Martin Solveig & Dragonette ft. Idoling!!! (Peak: 118) #Hanging On (I See MONSTAS Remix) - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 144) #Dreamers - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 105) Top 10 Songs which peaked at 151-200 Total songs: 20 #Fade Into Darkness - Avicii (Peak: 196) #Shooting Star - Owl City (Peak: 176) #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen (Peak: 166) #Middledistancerunner - Chicane ft. Adam Young (Peak: 173) #Dancing In My Head - Avicii vs Eric Turner (Peak: 188) #Hold On - NERVO (Peak: 182) #Not Giving Up On Love - Armin Van Buuren Vs Sophie Ellis-Bextor (Peak: 165) #Every Little Word - MNEK (Peak: 184) #Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 157) #Love The Way You Lie (Part II) - Rihanna (Peak: 160) Top 100 Non-Charting Songs Total songs: 164 #Eternity - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young Evolution #Alligator Sky Chrystopher Version - Owl City ft. Shawn Chrystopher Things Bright And Beautiful #Love Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) - Archie #Youtopia - Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young Mirage #Sunshine - David Guetta & Avicii But The Beat #Hello Seattle (Remix) - Owl City Eyes #Savior (Adam Young Remix) - LIGHTS Listening #Enchanted (Taylor Swift Response) - Owl City #Alive - Schiller ft. Adam Young Sonne #Dear Boy - Avicii #TRUE #Angel Of Darkness - Alex C ft. Yasmin K Raider: The Angel Of Darkness PS2 Soundtrack #Numb - Usher 4 Myself #Symphonica - Nicky Romero #Toulouse - Nicky Romero #In The Air - Orjan Nilsen ft. Adam Young Saint Out Of Me #First Of The Year (Equinox) - Skrillex Monsters And Sprites #Alligator Sky Rap Version - Owl City #Deer In The Headlights - Owl City Things Bright And Beautiful #Off And On - Sophie Ellis-Bextor A Scene #Hot Air Balloon - Owl City Eyes #Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now - Olivia Holt Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist #Eternity Otaviani Re-Edit - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young #Strawberry Avalanche - Owl City Eyes #The Driver - Savlonic #When Can I See You Again - Owl City Ralph Soundtrack #Tiny Little Bows - Carly Rae Jepsen Kiss #The Tip Of The Iceberg - Owl City Eyes #Sight Of The Sun - fun. TV Soundtrack #1.000.000 - Alexandra Stan ft. Carlprit Saxobeats #Gold - Owl City Midsummer Station #Curiosity - Carly Rae Jepsen #Ridiculously Happy - Adam Young #X - Jason Derulo History #Rule The World - Iyaz Top 10 Remixes/Mashups Total songs: 35 #Love Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) - Archie #Last Time (Knife Party Remix) - Labrinth #Hello Seattle (Remix) - Owl City #The Night Out (Madeon Remix) - Martin Solveig #We Found Levels (We Found Love + Levels Mashup - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris & Avicii #Let's Go And Find Love (Let's Go + We Found Love Mashup) - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo & Rihanna #Eternity (Giuseppe Otaviani Re-Edit) - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young #Saviour (Adam Young Remix) - LIGHTS #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes Least Favourite Songs Off the top of my head, I can name a few songs I hate. I'm not particularly fussy on music as long as it fits in my genre (mostly Dance, EDM, Pop or Rap) but I usually either like a song or am not keen on it. I have also put the Like/Dislike ratio from YouTube in brackets. Ordered by least favourite: #Stupid Hoe - Nicki Minaj (0.55) #Anaconda - Nicki Minaj (1.85) #Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris - Baby (0.58) (well, at least this song has some form of music in it :D ) #Bound 2 - Kanye West () (hard to believe that Nobody To Love came from this) #Did It On Em - Nicki Minaj (4.38) #Hangover - PSY ft. Snoop Dogg (2.69) #Video Phone - Beyonce ft. Lady Gaga (8.01) #Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball (2.18) #Britney Spears - Work B**ch (7.99) From Favourite Artists Personal flops from some of my favourite artists. #Sheezus - Lily Allen (10.66] #Out Of My Mind - B.o.B ft. Nicki Minaj () #Trampoline - Tinie Tempah ft. 2 Chainz () #Blast Off - David Guetta & Kaz James (9.66) #International - Chase & Status () (what a flop) #Bounce - Iggy Azalea (6.75) #I'm Coming (Tarzan Pt 2) - Dappy () #DJ Fresh? Other #Royals - Lorde (live version, with White Noise mashup) #Scream & Shout (Remix) - will.i.am (4.70) (pretty terrible compared to original) Top songs by bands Note: bands are considered to consist of 3 or more members. Overall Total: TBA #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams (Peak: 1) #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin (Peak: 1) #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party (Peak: 4) #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa (Peak: 1) #Miami 2 Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia vs Tinie Temaph #Twilight - Cover Drive (Peak: 1) #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine (Peak: 1) #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Turn Up The Love - Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive #One More Night - Maroon 5 #Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes #She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #Feel The Love - Rudimental ft. John Newman #She Makes Me Wanna - JLS ft. Dev #Demons - Imagine Dragons #Mozart's House - Clean Bandit #Do You Feel What I Feel - JLS #Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 Boy #Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin #Get Lucky - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams #Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa #Antidote - Swedish House Mafia vs Knife Party #Greyhound - Swedish House Mafia #Miami 2 Ibiza - Swedish House Mafia vs Tinie Temaph #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera #Glad You Came - The Wanted #Hall Of Fame - The Script ft. will.i.am #Pompeii - Bastille Girl #Spectrum (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) - Florence + The Machine #Move - Little Mix #How You Doin' - Little Mix #Change Your Life - Little Mix #Wings - Little Mix #What About Us - The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul #DNA - Little Mix #30 Days - The Saturdays #Something New - Girls Aloud #Waterfalls - StooShe Mixed Note that 'mixed' defines bands with male and female members. #Bom Bom - Sam & The Womp #Twilight - Cover Drive #Where Is The Love - The Black Eyed Peas #Bring Me To Life - Evanescence #Mozart's House - Clean Bandit #Sparks - Cover Drive #Explode - Cover Drive #Only The Horses - Scissor Sisters #The Time (Dirty Bit) - The Black Eyed Peas #Don't Stop The Party - The Black Eyed Peas Duos (2 acts, not including featuring) My top 10 songs by duo acts, 1 song per act. #Power Glove - Knife Party (Peak: 43) #Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue (Peak: 24) #Mama Do The Hump - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 2) #Attracting Flies - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 17) #Classic - MKTO (Peak: 24) #White Noise - Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge (Peak: 2) #Like Home - Nicky Romero & NERVO (Peak: 33) #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO (Peak: 1) #Lost & Not Found - Chase & Status ft. Louis M^ttrs (Peak: 9) #Get Up (Rattle) - Bingo Players ft. Far East Movement (Peak: 1) Top 20 Acoustic Songs Songs depicting usually just vocals and/or piano, with little use of instruments. TBA Albums This list is in order of the most popular albums on my iPod. Which I have listened to every song *The Midsummer Station - Owl City Star *All Things Bright And Beautiful - Owl City Sky *Future History - Jason Derulo X *100% No Modern Talking (EP) - Knife Party Friends *Rage Valley (EP) - Knife Party Bonfire *Haunted House (EP) - Knife Party Glove *Shooting Star (EP) - Owl City Star *Nothing But The Beat (Disc 1) - David Guetta Titanium *Nothing But The Beat 2.0 (only the new additions) - David Guetta One Last Time *Ultraviolet (EP) - Owl City Times Note: There is no full album as of yet which I own every song, apart from where I own the actual album CD. However, I used to own all songs from Knife Party's EP, 100% No Modern Talking, but I removed Destroy Them With Lazers, making it not a full album. The same goes for their other EP, Rage Valley where Rage Valley is an ex song. Physical Albums *Crazy Frog - Axel F (EP) *Baha Men - Who Let The Dogs Out *Ne-Yo - Ne-Yo *The Script - The Script *Eminem - Curtain Call *Busted - Busted *McFly - Room on the 3rd Floor *Shrek Soundtrack *Shrek 2 Soundtrack Out For A Hero (Jennifer Saunders Version) NOW Albums #87 (36/46 owned) #86 (34/44 owned) #85 (38/44 owned) #84 (33/43 owned) 1 EX song #83 (38/43 owned) 2 EX songs #82 (35/44 owned) 2 EX songs #81 WDYWTMTEAMF not heard (30/43 owned) 1 EX song #80 (22/43 owned) 3 EX songs Top 20 Artists Overall Favourite song in brackets. #Owl City (Alligator Sky) #Avicii (I Could Be The One (Nicktim)) #Calvin Harris (Thinking About You) #David Guetta (Sunshine) #Knife Party (Last Time (Knife Party Remix), or if you don't count remixes, Power Glove) #Example (Won't Go Quietly) #Nicky Romero (I Could Be The One (Nicktim)) #Tinie Tempah (Miami 2 Ibiza) #DJ Fresh (The Feeling) #Carly Rae Jepsen (Tonight I'm Getting Over You) #Jason Derulo (Talk Dirty) #Rizzle Kicks (Mama Do The Hump) #Swedish House Mafia (Don't You Worry Child) #Sub Focus (Turn It Around) #Labrinth (Earthquake, or Last Time (Knife Party Remix) if you count remixes) #Matrix & Futurebound (Magnetic Eyes) #Skrillex (Bangarang) #Flo Rida (Wild Ones) #Maroon 5 (Payphone) #JLS (She Makes Me Wanna) Featuring Only TBA Bands Overall Boy Girl Most Songs by an Artist with All 5 Stars #Adam Young (8) (In The Air, Riduculously Happy, Eternity, Eternity (Giuseppe Otaviani Re-Edit), Alive, Middledistancerunner, Youtopia, Savior (Adam Young Remix) and Eternity) #Matrix & Futurebound (4) (Magnetic Eyes, All I Know, Control and Don't Look Back) #Basshunter (3) (All I Ever Wanted, Now You're Gone and Angel In The Night) Dubstep/Dance Artists #Avicii #Calvin Harris #David Guetta #Knife Party #Example #Armin van Buuren (This Is What It Feels Like) #DJ Fresh #Swedish House Mafia #Nicky Romero #Matrix & Futurebound #Skrillex #Porter Robinson (Language) #Sub Focus #Afrojack (As Your Friend) #Paul van Dyk (Eternity) #Martin Solveig (Hello) #Alesso (Calling (Lose My Mind) #Rudimental (Right Here (Andy C Remix) #Icona Pop (I Love It (I Don't Care) #Chicane (Middledistancerunner) Acoustic Artists #Ed Sheeran (Lego House) #Passenger (Let Her Go) Who only appears once in my iTunes library #Archie Is In Bloom (Archie Remix) #Alice Deejay Off Alone #Edward Maya & Viki Jigulina Love #Coburn Interrupt This Program #Daft Punk Lucky #Chicane Middledistancerunner #Schiller The Air[ #Alyssa Reid [Alone Again #Sam & The Womp Bom #Loreen Euphoria #Orjan Nilsen The Air #Simple Plan Paradise #Chew Fu That #Jay Sean Down #Lana Del Rey Sadness #The Lumineers Hey #Gotye That I Used To Know #He Is We About Us #Fenech Soler Magnetic #Florence + The Machine (Say My Name) (Calvin Harris Remix) #Storm Queen Right Through (MK Remix) #Jake Miller Million Lives Songs Beginning With... *Symbols - #SELFIE - The Chainsmokers (one of two songs, the other being #thatPOWER by will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber) *0-9 - 212 - Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay *A - Alligator Sky - Owl City ft. Shawn Chrystopher *B - Bonfire - Knife Party *C - Club Can't Handle Me - Flo Rida ft. David Guetta *D - Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin *E - Eternity - Paul van Dyk ft. Adam Young *F - Fade Into Darkness - Avicii *G - Good Intentions - Dappy *H - Hey Brother - Avicii *I - I Could Be The One (Nicktim) - Avicii vs Nicky Romero *J - Just One Last Time - David Guetta ft. Taped Rai *K - Kids Again - Example *L - Language - Porter Robinson *M - Magnetic Eyes - Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue *N - Numb - Usher *O - Out The Blue - Sub Focus ft. Alice Gold *P - Power Glove - Knife Party *Q - Queen Of Your Dreams - Example song *R - Right Here (Andy C Remix) - Rudimental ft. Foxes *S - Sunshine - David Guetta & Avicii *T - Thinking About You - Calvin Harris ft. Ayah Marar *U - Umbrella Beach - Owl City *V - Vanilla Twilight - Owl City of two songs, the other being Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj *W - Written In The Stars - Tinie Tempah ft. Erick Turner *X - X You - Avicii of two songs, the other being X by Jason Derulo *Y - Youtopia - Armin van Buuren ft. Adam Young *Z - Zoology - Knife Party ft. Skrillex song++++++++ + Category:Blog posts Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts